bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Leathe
Leathe is a young girl who follows Shade around everywhere he goes, and is one of the few things the Nero Angelo actually cares for and wants to protect. Appearance Leathe has messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She wears a redish-pink dress that has a pink bow wrapped around it, and white frills at the sholders. Over her hands, she wears white gloves that reach up to her elbows. She curiously has two short black wings protruding from her back, most likely a sign of her Tenshi blood. Personality Leathe is a very mischievous girl, plain and simple, causing Shade no end of grief with her antics, much to his endless amusment as well. If one can get passed that, she tends to be more like a little sister than a full blown pest. Behind this, she is quite fragile because of her past and sees Shade like he’s a superhero of sorts for protecting her. When around Loran, she's much quieter, although not by much. After being seperated for ages as they had been, Leathe feels she is unable to find a way for the two to connect, something which greives her, although she'd never show it. History When she was five years old, Leathe was kidnaped from her home in the Rukongai district 80: Zaraki, the worst place for a child to grow up in, being so far from the protection of the Shinigami and their laws. The kidnapers were slave traders out to make a quick buck. Just when they arrived to the slave auction, a man in ebony armor etched in silver appeared from nowhere and struck each of the men down in a matter of seconds. In the ensuing chaos, Leathe thought she was going to die by the man’s sword, but he did something unexpected; he undid the shackles the kidnapers placed her in. Even when he ordered her to leave the area, she stayed behind, saying that she didn’t really have a home to go back to anyway. The man then took off his helmet, revealing emerald green eyes and blue hair. After the two introduced themselves, Leathe grabbed the man, revealed to be Shade, one of the Kensei, by the hand and begged him to let her stay with him, to which he agreed without a second thought. Ever since, the two have been inseparable. Powers and Abilities Healing Kido Proficiency: Leathe is very skilled in healing Kido, able to heal almost any wound. She’s been known to heal Shade’s myriad injuries from strong opponents while repairing his armor, with hin still in said armor. Her skill is so impressive that there are some people who believe Shade to be virtually invincible so long as she’s around him. To further prove her adeptness at such magic, she is able to restore Hayashi's original body after his temporal restoration placed him back into his ten year old form. How she grew to be so skilled at such a young age has yet to be explained, although her heritige might have something to do with it. Zanpakto Ritoru Karasu (リトル烏, lit. "Little Crow") is Leathe's Zanpakto. The blade itself is an orange katana, with purple wrapping on the hilt. The crossguard is oddly thick compared to other swords, and is shapped like a book. It is one of the only two Summoning type Zanpakuto in existence. *'Shikai': Ritoru Karasu's release command is Guide my Hand (私の手を導く, Watashi no te o michibiku); when released, the sword vanishes, and is replaced by a Lexicon that holds many different children's stories, and some more graphic tales. :Shikai Special Abilities: The power of Ritoru Karasu is making the stories come to life, allowing Leathe to summon characters from within the stories to aid him. She is able to control those characters fully. The shape and power of the summon isn't based on her perception, but what Karasu feels is the best form and ability for the creation. Once decided, the form is immutable afterwords. :*'Shōkan: Gurenderu' (召喚: グレンデル, Summoning, Grendel): Leathe summons Grendel to aid her in battle, be it defensive or offensive. Grendel is able to use a club with spikes and is able to shield her from attacks. :*'Shōkan: Seirei' (召喚: 精霊, Summoning: Djin): Leathe summons a Genie, possibly based on the one in 1001 Nights, which is able to grant her 3 wishes. She could wish for anything except for a person dying. :*Shōkan: Kumo (召喚:蜘蛛, Summoning: Spider): Leathe creates a not so "itsy bitsy spider", one of her more effect based summons. Kumo can spin webs to impede the oppenent's movements, create a safety net to prevent her from falling to her demise, and many other applications. Like all spiders, the webs are stronger than steel, which prevents breaking under stress. :*'Shōkan:' Saru (召喚猿 lit. Summoning Monkey): This summon allowes Leathe to summon Son Goku from Journey to the West. He is in effect a more refined version of Grendel, able to perform exactly the same thing on a different scale. Rather than a shield, he uses his body and in leiu of a club he uses his staff to attack. His body is nigh unkillable and his staff can extend to unheard of lengths. :*'Shōkan': Kigahen Boushi (召喚:気が変帽子 lit. Summoning: Mad Hatter): Possibly the most demented summon in Leathe's arsenal, personality wise. Kigahen Boushi summons a floating cape and hat with playing cards in the brim. It's gender is ambiguous, having no body or anything, but the spectral v oice that eminates from it sounds male. The cape can be used as a barrier against attacks, as it sucks them into an unknown dimension. The hat portion flings ghostly, exploding playing cards at the enemy. If the hat portion tips over, the last attack swallowed by the cape is expelled from it's depths. The summoning itself was inspired by the character of the same name from Lewis Carrol's Allice in Wonderland. :*'Shōkan': Jichou (召喚:慈鳥 lit. Summoning: Raven): Simply a raven in wrapped in chains. Nothing fancy appearance-wise, other than the sheer size of the bird. It's power, however, is what makes this creature dangerous. It can cast illusions on anyone foolish enough to gaze into it's eyes. The illusion simply amplifies the strongest emotion in the person in a negative way, causing the selfless misery and the selfish joy at the expense of sanity. Leathe and Karasu got the idea from a riddle asked by the Hatter in Through the Looking Glass, and decided to create something from just that. :*'Shōkan': Gizen Kami (召喚:偽善神 lit. Summoning: Hypocrosy God): If the Kigahen Boushi is the demented one, Gizen Kami is the uttermost evil and morally depraved. Truely, Gizen Kami is the personification of falsehood and the cruelty performed in the name of one's God. Based on the being Tash from Cronicles of Narnia, this couldn't be more true. Taking the form of a creature about seven or eight feet in hight, humanoid in shape, but with the head of a bird, Gizen is one of the more imposing summons. It flies around the area, sweeping the target(s) into his hands and begins eating them like candy, devouring the body. Because of it's nature as a Zanpakto (or rather a power thereof), any soul it eats is clensed and sent to the Soul Society. If it commited a sin while alive, the creature's stoumach acts as the gates to Hell. Tenshi Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females